Beyond Recall
by Mina-chan AMD
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to 'Cana'. Full summary inside. It has been one month since Cana and Vlad were vaporized. Someone new comes to Amity Park saying that her name is Cana Masters, but she has no memory of the events of last month. What are they part of now?
1. Moving In

Summary: It has been one month since Cana and Vlad were vaporized. Now someone new comes to Amity Park saying that her name is Cana Masters. She may look a lot like Cana and share the same name but she has no memory of any of the events that had taken place just one month ago in Amity Park and insists that Vlad Masters is alive. To top everything off a familiar ghostly face is being spotted all over town doing some evil things. So if the white beam hadn't vaporized them, what really happened to Cana and Vlad? And what new twisted scheme are they all a part of?

**Mina: **Yay! The sequel to 'Cana' is here! Booyah! I do not own Danny Phantom.

_Italics_ are flashbacks unless they have '' around them in which case they are thoughts.

* * *

_A few large white blasts were emitted from the weapon's system. One hit Plasmius, one hit Cana, and another hit a tree. And just like that they were both gone, vaporized into thin air._

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes stood in front of an apartment. She was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a red scrunchy. In her hands was a suitcase.

"Are you sure you want me to have my own apartment?" she asked the man standing next to her.

"I'm positive. It's all yours," he replied.

"You're the best father ever!" she exclaimed and gave him a big hug.

The man handed her the apartment's key, gave her a small hug in return, and then walked away. The girl inserted the key into the lock and opened up the apartment. Inside there was a small kitchen area, a bathroom, a living room area, and a bedroom. Everything was already furnished. The living room had a plasma screen TV as well as a few couches. In the bedroom there was a huge bed, a desk with a computer on it, and a bed stand with a phone on it.

The girl walked into the bedroom and put her suitcase down. She decided that she should unpack now so she opened it up. She took out a bunch of clothes and placed them in the closet. She walked into the bathroom and put her toothbrush in there as well as her hair brushes and makeup. She walked back into the bedroom and removed the rest of her belongings from the suitcase. She sighed and looked around the apartment again.

"My own apartment!" she said to herself and then smiled.

She walked to the door and decided that she needed to buy some food. She grabbed the key to the apartment as well as her wallet and went to the store. It was a relatively big grocery store and she quickly found some good things to make for her meals. She picked them up and paid with her credit card. She then made her way back to her apartment.

She opened her apartment once more and then headed for the kitchen. She stored the food away and then looked around, trying to decide what to do. Looking at the door she noticed a piece of paper that was stuck under the door. She walked over and picked up the paper. She unfolded it and realized that it was a note.

**Dear New Neighbor,**

**Everyone would like to welcome you to Amity Park. If you would like, you can stop by for dinner tonight at around 6:00. A bunch of people from the neighborhood will be there. It would be a great chance to meet some new people. Our house is the one with the big metal contraption on the top, you can't miss it! See you there!**

**Signed,**

**The Fentons**

The girl read the note one more time. She smiled and thought that it would be great to meet some people from the town. She looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to five. That gave her an hour to just relax. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She reached for the remote and turned on the plasma screen TV. Flipping through the channels, she finally decided to watch Groundhog Day.

In an hour she turned off the TV and decided to get ready to go to the dinner. She also decided that she needed better directions. The directions that the Fentons had given her weren't overly useful.

She walked out of the apartment and then locked it. She walked down the hallway until she saw someone.

"Excuse me sir!" the girl said as she ran up to him. "Can you tell me where the Fentons live?"

"Sure thing!" the man responded. "When you exit the building take a right. Then walk about five blocks and make a left. It won't be hard to spot at that point."

"Thank you!" she said and then she followed his instructions.

She made the left after walking five blocks and she immediately spotted the large sign that said Fentonworks. She walked up the street to the house and then paused on the doorstep. After a moment of hesitation she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. After waiting for a few minutes she rang the bell again. This time she heard a thud and then hurried footsteps as they ran to answer the door.

The door was finally opened by a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about her age and he was wearing a white and red shirt, jeans, and white and red sneakers. Behind him she could see a girl who looked a little older with red hair and blue eyes. This girl was wearing a black shirt and jeans. Two people in jumpsuits also had just hurried up the stairs and were now staring at the door.

"Hi! You must be the Fentons!" the girl said happily. "I'm here for dinner."

The boy who had opened the door for her just stood there with his mouth open. After a long moment of silence he finally managed to say something. "No way!"

The looks on the faces of the other three people seemed to echo what he had said.

"Is there something I missed?" the girl asked concerned.

"I-it isn't p-possible!" the boy choked out. "You're not supposed to be alive."

"W-what are you talking about?" the girl asked shakily. Going over for dinner didn't seem like such a good idea to her now. "Do I know you?"

The boy shook his head. "I must be imagining things," he muttered to himself. To her he said, "Come on in! Everyone else isn't here yet but they should be soon!"

The rest of the family went back to what they had been doing, and the girl stepped uneasily into the house. While she did this she was thinking, '_Something strange is going on. These people act as if they've seen a ghost and I'm going to find out just what is going on!' _

* * *

**Mina:** This probably wasn't the best chapter ever. Still, it's a start. Please leave lots of reviews because reviews motivate me! 


	2. Cana Masters

**Mina:** Sorry that this took so long but I had a lot to do recently. I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny stared at the girl who had just walked into his house and then he spoke. "Well, I'm Danny Fenton. The girl who was behind me was my sister Jazz and the other two were my parents."

"It's really nice to meet you Danny," the girl replied. "I'm Cana Masters."

The last sentence hung in the air between them as Danny stared in shock at her. _'How can she look like Cana and have the same name but no memory of anything? Is this some kind of joke?' _Danny thought to himself. Finally he spoke out loud. "So…are you Vlad Masters' daughter?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Cana replied.

"My parents went to college with him and they were friends," Danny told her.

"Neat! I wonder why he never mentioned them though."

"He probably just forgot to," Danny said and then led her into the kitchen.

After a little while the door bell rang and Danny went to answer it. A girl wearing all black with purple eyes entered followed by what Cana assumed was her colorfully dressed parents. The parents went down into the lab to see Danny's parents and Danny led the girl to Cana.

"This is my friend Sam Manson," Danny said, introducing Cana to Sam.

"It's nice to meet you Sam. I'm Cana Masters," Cana replied.

Sam's mouth fell open and she just stared at Cana. After a little bit she turned to Danny and whispered, "Is this some kind of joke? You're reintroducing her to me and she's going along with it?"

"Actually, she doesn't remember anything. I'm not even sure if it's her even though she looks like her and has the same name and even says that Vlad is her father," Danny whispered back.

Cana stared at the two whispering teenagers. _'Is everyone in this town nuts? Something strange is definitely going on'._ She thought.

Finally Sam spoke to Cana, "It's really nice to meet you Cana. I'm sorry about all the whispering but I just thought that I had met you before."

"It's really no problem," Cana told the goth girl.

At that moment the door bell rang again. Danny left Sam and Cana and went to open the door. An African American boy was standing at the door with his parents behind him. He followed Danny inside to where Cana and Sam were.

"Cana this is Tucker. Tucker this is Cana," Danny said while indicating each one in turn. "And no Tucker she isn't. I'll talk to you about it later," Danny added as Tucker started to open his mouth to say something.

The door bell rang again and Danny answered it again. This time an African American girl was at the door with her parents. There was also a tall blond haired guy in a red and white jacket with his parents and a Latino girl with one arm in a cast and with her parents behind her at the door. The three teenagers all followed Danny into the kitchen.

"Alright, Cana this is Dash, this is Paulina, and this is Valerie. Dash, Paulina, and Valerie this is Cana," Danny said, indicating each one in turn. "Don't even say anything…we'll talk about it later," Danny said to Valerie, Dash, and Paulina and they closed their mouths.

Eventually everyone sat down and ate dinner together. Everyone held their questions about Cana and just let her tell them about herself. To them she seemed pretty similar to the Cana they had known but they weren't sure what was actually going on. All through out dinner Cana kept talking about how wonderful Vlad was and that he was the best father ever. She also told them that her mother had died shortly after she was born but that Vlad told her that she looked a lot like her. She told them that it was Vlad that had let her live in an apartment in Amity Park so she could go to school there and make some new friends.

After the very uneasy dinner Cana left but everyone else stayed. The teenagers went up to Danny's room to discuss this new Cana while Jazz and the adults decided to talk a little bit more.

"Ok! Spit it out Fenton! What's going on?" Dash fired the question at Danny as soon as the door was closed.

"I don't know!" Danny exclaimed, exasperated. "She seems like the same Cana but she just doesn't remember us or this town or anything. She also seems to think that Vlad is alive and she actually likes Vlad. That's just way weird."

"But we all saw it!" Paulina said. "She and Vlad were hit with that white beam! They were killed!"

"But do we really know that?" Sam put in.

"What are you saying?" Valerie asked.

"Well, that white beam could have done other things," Sam said.

"So you're suggesting that the white beams transported them, wiped her memory, and rewrote time so that Vlad is nicer to her and that she is actually his blood daughter?" Tucker said.

"No! I'm just saying that we can't be certain that the beam killed them," Sam concluded.

At that very moment a wisp of blue came out of Danny's mouth. This of course was his ghost sense.

"This is so not a good time for ghosts," Danny said. He then stuck his arms in the air and two rings appeared at his waist. One ring moved up his body and the other one moved down. His black hair, blue eyes, white and red shirt and jeans became white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with a white DP on the chest. He went from being ordinary Danny Fenton to being superhero Danny Phantom.

Danny was now floating in the air and then he flew out the window of his room.

"That's fine Danny! We'll walk!" Sam yelled after him in a kind of sarcastic voice.

Danny did not hearSam because he was already too far away from the house. He was flying into the center of town and past the park. Everywhere he looked there was no sign of any ghost. Suddenly, a red blast hit him from behind. As he spun around he caught sight of glowing red eyes and then another red blast was heading right toward him.

* * *

**Mina:** Another chapter done. I'm sorry that these first few chapters are a little bad but I have to work into the story a little bit before things start getting really good. I would like to thank Nari-chan SND and crazy 4 danny for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone elsewho read the chapter but for whatever reason did not review. I will try to get the next chapter up much sooner but until then, leave lots of reviews! 


	3. Moonlight

**Mina:** Sorry that I haven't updated this but I have once again been very busy. I do now own Danny Phantom!

* * *

Danny put up a green shield just in time and was able to avoid the red blast. When he looked up at the ghost his jaw dropped open in shock. The ghost had black hair, red eyes, and a black and white suit. The ghost was also a girl. She looked exactly like Cana in her ghost form but with red eyes instead of glowing green eyes.

The ghost grinned evilly at Danny and then shot another red blast at him. He dodged this as well. He did not return the attack though.

"What? Too scared to fight?" the ghost girl asked tauntingly and then she fired another red blast at Danny.

Danny got hit with this blast and was sent crashing into the street. The ghost girl laughed evilly once more and then continued to fire a barrage of red blasts at him. Danny put up a green shield and therefore remained unharmed. He then fired a green blast at her. The ghost girl easily dodged the blast.

"Finally fighting back I see. I was afraid that this was going to be a one sided fight!" the ghost girl yelled and then fired more red blasts at Danny.

These red blasts took Danny by surprise and they hit him in the chest. He was sent flying backwards toward a building but he went intangible before he could hit it. When he came out on the other side of the building the ghost girl was already waiting for him with an evil grin on her face and her fists glowing red.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Dash ran through the streets. Above them, Valerie was flying on her new glider that Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, had made for her. She was wearing her normal red suit and was carrying a bazooka.

Looking ahead from the air Valerie could see red and green blasts coming from near one of the buildings. She started to fly toward this but noticed some commotion coming from an abandoned building. She motioned to the others on the ground and they headed toward it as well.

As they got closer to the building Valerie joined Sam, Tucker, Paulina, and Dash on the ground. They opened up the door which made a loud creaking noise. Inside was a room that looked like part of a lab. Beakers were smashed all over the place and papers were scattered all around the room. From upstairs they could hear a crash. They all looked at each other and cautiously made their way up the stairs.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they could see three ghosts in the room. Papers and beakers were scattered all over the room and occasionally they would fire a red blast in frustration. They all appeared to be looking for something.

These three ghosts were all very familiar to them. There was only one female ghost. This ghost had white hair with blue streaks in it wearing green and brown camouflage pants, a green and brown camouflage shirt, and combat boots. She had black lines drawn across her cheeks and she was wearing a green bandana over her tied back hair. Her eyes were piercing red. She was one of the generals from the huge fight that had taken place in Amity Park just one month ago. Her name was Lilka.

The other two ghosts were men. One was an older male ghost with many wrinkles, white hair, a mustache, and piecing red eyes. He was also wearing a general's outfit. He was known as Calhoun. The other male ghost looked to be middle aged with green hair that moved like flames, red eyes, and he was wearing a gladiator's outfit. His name was Marcellus. Both of these ghosts were also generals from the fight.

The group watched as the ghosts continued to tear apart the lab. After what seemed like ages the ghosts stopped.

"I don't think it's here," Lilka said.

"But it has to be!" Marcellus said in frustration and blasted another cabinet with a red blast.

"We'll have to find Moonlight and tell her that it's not here," Calhoun told the other two.

"Where is she anyway?" Marcellus asked.

"She saw that Phantom kid and went off to fight him," Lilka responded.

Hearing this Sam let out a small gasp and all three generals turned to them.

"You guys again?" Calhoun said in an annoyed voice. "I'll take care of them, you two go tell Moonlight the news and that we need to stop for tonight."

The other two generals went intangible and went through the walls. This left just Calhoun and the group of friends.

"Well it looks like you're quite defenseless this time," Calhoun commented.

"Yeah? Well, this time we brought along a few friends!" Tucker said and Valerie came out from behind him.

Valerie fired a few shots from her bazooka at Calhoun, all of which he dodged.

"Is that the best you got?" Calhoun taunted and then he fired a red blast at Valerie.

Valerie dodged the blast and fired some more shots from her bazooka at Calhoun. Calhoun easily dodged each blast.

"I'm sorry but I really don't have time for this," Calhoun said. "Although I have a feeling that we'll meet again," he said while he turned intangible and flew through the wall.

"We have to find Danny!" Sam said and the group hurried out of the abandoned lab building.

* * *

Another red blast hit Danny in the chest and he was knocked backward. His suit had many rips and tears from the fight and he was exhausted. Danny looked up and in the distance he could see three flying figures who he assumed were ghosts. As they neared he could make out what they looked like. One was a girl with white hair and blues streaks in it wearing green and brown camouflage pants and shirt, as well as a green bandana over her tied back hair. The other two were men, one old and one middle aged. One was dressed like a general and the other like a gladiator. All three ghosts had red eyes.

"Moonlight!" the old one called out to the ghost girl that was about to fire another red blast at Danny. "We have to go now!"

"Did you get it?" the ghost Danny had been fighting, who he now knew was Moonlight, asked.

"No. It wasn't in the building," the general said.

"Darn it!" Moonlight shouted. She turned to face Danny. "Don't think that this is over, because it isn't!" she said and then with one last glare flew away with the other three ghosts.

Just at that moment Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Paulina, and Dash ran up to Danny.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him.

Danny slowly stood up and then turned back to normal. "Yeah. I think so," he replied.

"Who were you fighting?" Tucker asked.

"A ghost girl by the name of Moonlight. But…she looked just like Cana does when she's in her ghost form but with red eyes instead of glowing green eyes," Danny told them.

"Do you think it's really her?" Paulina asked.

"I don't know…" Danny responded. _'But if it is her…what happened to her eyes? And why did she want to attack me? And what were those ghosts talking about?'_ Danny thought as they made their way back to his house. Each of them knew that it wouldn't be the last time that they would see those ghosts.

* * *

**Mina:** There we go! All done with another chapter. I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, Nari-chan SND, Danny's all mine, C.E. Hobbit, and xheartkreuzx for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who read but for whatever reason did not review. Please leave lots of reviews and I will try to update soon! 


	4. Misery and Despair Return

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom!

_Italics _in this chapter are dreams and if they have '' around them then they are thoughts.

* * *

_A woman with blond hair and blue eyes sat at a table. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a lab coat. In front of her were a devise and a whole bunch of papers. Across from her was a man with black hair and blue eyes. Like the woman he was also wearing a lab coat. Another devise was in front of him as well as more papers…_

_A family was sitting down at a table having dinner. There was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, a man with black hair and blue eyes, and a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes…_

_A red blast came toward a man and a woman. They hugged each other and their fear could be seen in their eyes. The red blast came closer and…_

Cana sat up strait in bed. She was covered in sweat. The dream had seemed so real to her, like it had actually happened. She looked over at the clock. It was nearly sixAM so she decided to just get up. Today was her first day of school at Casper High.

Cana got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She took a soothing shower and then went over to her closet to pick out something to wear. She pulled on jeans and a black shirt. She put her hair up in a pony tail with a black scrunchie and then pulled on her sneakers. The clock now read six forty-five AM.

Cana grabbed a quick breakfast and then, when it was seven, headed off to school. She easily found her way there and then went into the main office.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a secretary asked.

"Yes. I'm Cana Masters and I'm here to get my schedule." Cana told the secretary.

"Here it is," the secretary said and then handed it to her. Since the secretary was new to the school she did not recognize Cana's name or face.

"Thank you," Cana replied as she walked out of the office and looked over her schedule.

Cana was able to find her locker with ease. However, after she opened it she realized that there were books and other school supplies in it. _'They must have given me the wrong locker.'_ She thought. However, when she went back to the office to question it they told her that the other student had just left and never had taken their stuff. After sorting that all out she went and found her first period class. She walked in just in time as the bell rang.

A few seconds after the bell rang Cana saw Danny run in late. The teacher, a balding man in his forties, just glanced at him before saying, "Glad you could join us Mr. Fenton. Next time make an effort to get here **before** the bell rings." This teacher's name was Mr. Lancer as Cana soon found out.

Mr. Lancer began to take attendance. One person after another was marked as here. When he reached Danny's name he wrote down tardy and then quickly moved on. Tucker Foley was next, then Valerie Grayand then a little bit later Sam Manson was called. They were both there and on time. Cana's name was next on the list.

"Cana Masters," Mr. Lancer said.

"Here!" Cana replied.

"Ah! Glad you could join us again," Mr. Lancer said as he looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" Cana asked confused. "I don't think I was ever here before."

Mr. Lancer, along with the rest of the class, had a puzzled expression on his face. "Very well," he said and then moved on to the lesson.

All day Cana received strange looks from everyone at school. She ended up sitting with Danny and his friends at lunch since they invited her over. Other than that nothing really interesting happened at school that day.

* * *

Plasmius, a vampire like halfa with blue skin and a red and white outfit with a cape, phased through the lab wall in the Fenton house. In front of him was the swirling green vortex that was the Fenton Ghost Portal. Inventions were scattered all over the lab. However, what he was looking for was on a lab table next to the Fenton Ghost Portal. This object was the Fenton Thermos. This thermos interested Plasmius because it contained two powerful ghosts, Misery and Despair.

Plasmius flew over to the thermos and then pressed the release button that was on the side of it. Two ghosts immediately flew out of it. One ghost had black hair that reached down to cover his left eye. The eye that was showing was blood red. He wore a blood red shirt with a black jacket over it. His pants were black with streaks of red on them. His shoes were also black with skulls on them. This was Despair. The other ghost was a female and she had black hair as well that went down to her hips and had some red and orange streaks in it. Her eyes were red just like Despair's eyes. She had way too much black eyeliner on and her lips were black from her lip stick. She wore a red shirt with a skull on it and over that she wore a black leather jacket with flames drawn on the sleeves. She also wore a black skirt that ended at her knees with flames drawn on the bottom and she wore black boots. On her hands she wore black nail polish and she had little skulls on each one. This was Misery.

"It was about time you got us out of there!" Misery shouted as she stretched. "Do you know how cramped it is in there?"

"No. I can only imagine," Plasmius responded dryly.

"Well, what is it you want?" Despair asked in a bored tone.

"Right now Lilka, Calhoun, Marcellus, and I are looking for something very important. If you could help us find it I would be very happy," Plasmius told them.

"And what's in it for us?" Misery asked.

"Revenge," Plasmius said simply.

Misery and Despair looked at each other and agreed to once more help Plasmius. The last time they had helped Danny, Cana, Dash, Valerie, Paulina, and Maddie had beaten them and sucked them into the Fenton Thermos. The fight had been a long one but somehow victory had slipped out of their grasps.

"So, exactly what are we looking for?" Misery asked.

Plasmius grinned evilly. "Something that will cause Daniel to join me and the world to fall to us," he said and then laughed evilly. Misery and Despair joined in his laughter.

* * *

**Mina:** That's all for this chapter. I'm sorry that it's kind of short but I'm trying to lead into some other events that will happen soon and will hopefully make long chapters. This stuff is just setting the stage for it. Anyway, I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, C.E. Hobbit, Nari-chan SND, and Danny's all mine for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who has read this but not reviewed. Please leave lots of reviews and I will try and update soon! 


	5. The Newspaper Article

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom!

_Italics _in this chapter are dreams and if they have '' around them then they are thoughts.

* * *

_A woman with blond hair that was up in a bun and blue eyes sat at a table with a devise and many papers spread out in front of her. Across the table was a man with black hair and blue eyes with another device and even more papers in front of him._

_"I just don't think it will work like that!" the man was saying._

_"I'm pretty sure that if we rewire it this way then it will fix the imperfections," the woman responded._

_"No! You'd have to rearrange the whole structure for it to work!" the man persisted._

_"I did the calculations and it should work more efficiently with the rewiring only taking place here," the woman continued to argue her point of view._

_A little girl with blond hair and blue eyes entered the room. She looked up at her parents as they worked on their invention…_

_A family was sitting down at a table having dinner. There was a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, a man with black hair and blue eyes, and a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. As they ate the window behind them shattered and…_

_A red blast came toward a man and a woman. They hugged each other and their fear could be seen in their eyes. The red blast came closer and hit them full force. They were thrown into the wall behind them and never moved again. A little girl sat at a table watching in horror…_

Cana sat up strait in bed for the second night in a row. It was the same dream but this time there was much more detail. She turned her head toward her night stand and looked at the digital clock. It was seven in the morning on Saturday. She knew that at this point it was pointless to try and fall back asleep so she got up and took a shower. Once she was out of the shower she pulled on a red shirt, jeans, a jean jacket, and her sneakers. Cana then walked into the small kitchen and made herself some breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast Cana decided to head over to the library. She got directions from a man in the apartment building and started on her way there. It was a beautiful morning and the sun was shining brightly. Birds were singing in the trees and there were a few people out and about this early on a weekend. Cana walked into the library and then made her way over to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I would find past newspapers?" Cana asked the lady at the desk.

"Over in the corner back there," the lady told her while pointing to a corner where some special shelves could be seen.

"Thank you," Cana said and then made her way over to that corner.

Cana began to look through the articles for anything unusual. Headlines about political problems, headlines about economical problems, headlines about sports, and many others were all bypassed. Finally she found something that seemed weird enough.

"Ghosthunters Mysteriously Die," Cana read.

She pulled the newspaper out and moved over to a desk. She then placed the newspaper in front of her and started to read the article.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, well-known ghosthunters, mysteriously died last night in their home. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs had been working on a special device that they were planning on using to defeat the Wisconsin Ghost. The device was said to be able to control any ghost or ghost hybrid, as they believed the Wisconsin Ghost was. They said that if he were a ghost hybrid it would explain his appearance in the human world with out a ghost portal but they could not confirm if he really is a ghost hybrid. After much research the two scientists had finally come up with a prototype but due to their death the project has been discontinued. There seems to be no cause of the death and no evidence to show what actually killed them. The only survivor was their three year old daughter, Cana Jacobs. For the time being she has been placed in the care of an orphanage and police have yet to question her about what happened…" Cana finished reading the ariticle. There was a picture on the page of a house and then of the family. She gasped when she looked at the picture. The people in the picture were the same people from her dream. "But what could this mean?" Cana asked herself.

"What could what mean?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Cana turned around in her seat to see Danny standing behind her. She quickly hid the article from his sight. "Nothing!" she quickly said and then she darted out of the library, completely forgetting to check out the newspaper, but no one seemed to care.

Danny stood in the newspaper section of the library all alone. '_That was weird._' He thought to himself. Before he could ask the librarian anything about what Cana had been looking for a very familiar blue vapor came out of his mouth. This of course was his ghost sense. Danny darted behind some shelves and then two rings appeared around his waist, one going up and the other down. His black hair, blue eyes, red and white shirt, and jeans became white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with a white DP on the chest.

Danny flew outside to look for the ghost. When he looked down at the ground he noticed a newspaper lying there. He flew down and picked it up. The headline read **Ghosthunters Mysteriously Die** and on the cover was a picture of a house and a family. A large noise distracted Danny and he looked up. In front of him stood the exact house from the cover of the newspaper and he could see Lilka, Calhoun, Marcellus, Midnight, Misery, and Despair were trying to ransack it.

Danny stuffed the article away for later and then charged at the pillaging ghosts. He fired a green blast at Midnight. The blast hit her dead on and she was thrown back a little.

"You again?" Midnight asked annoyed. She then fired a red blast at him.

Danny dodged the blast and then responded. "Yeah. It's me. And just what do you think you're trying to do?"

"None of your business!" Midnight shouted and then fired another red blast at him.

Danny dodged the blast and then fired a green one at Midnight. She easily dodged the blast but it ended up hitting Misery instead. Misery turned around with utter hatred in her eyes. She made fire appear in her hands and started to throw fireballs at Danny.

Danny dodged all of them and then said, "How did you two get out of the Fenton Thermos?" He fired a green blast at Misery.

Misery dodged the blast and responded, "An old friend let us out."

While Danny was puzzling this Misery threw a fireball at Danny that hit him in the chest. She smirked and then she and Midnight went inside the house. Danny followed them inside and found the rest of the ghosts destroying everything in sight. Once more they seemed to be looking for something.

Danny fired a green blast at Marcellus and then one at Calhoun. Both of the ghosts got hit and angrily turned around. They fired red blasts at Danny which he dodged and then he flew straight at Calhoun and hit him in the face. Calhoun staggered back while Marcellus snuck up behind Danny and punched him hard. Danny fell to the ground in pain. Marcellus and Calhoun just laughed and went back to searching the house and destroying pretty much everything in sight.

Danny struggled to get up and then he saw Despair in front of him. Despair was grinning evilly as red energy was building up in his hands. He then fired the red blasts at Danny. Danny tried to dodge but ended up getting hit with them. The impact threw him against the wall. Despair just chuckled and turned to search the house some more.

After a little bit Danny could hear Despair telling everyone that what they were looking for was not in the house and then he could hear the ghosts leaving. As he was getting ready to fly after them Midnight entered the room.

"You're not going to go after them!" she said in a commanding tone.

"Oh? And what makes you think that I won't?" Danny asked her.

Midnight grinned evilly. "Because you're not going anywhere!" She fired a huge red blast at Danny that hit him dead on. The last thing Danny heard was Midnight laughing evilly and then everything went black.

* * *

**Mina:** Yay! Another chapter finished! I was thinking about making it longer but I decided that everything else could happen next chapter. I would like to thank C.E. Hobbit, Missmeliss4251, and Nari-chan SND for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who has read this but for whatever reason has not reviewed. Please leave lots of reviews and I will update soon! 


	6. Discovery

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

When Danny opened his eyes his surroundings first confused him. He was in a strange house lying against the wall. Everything around him was tossed aside and it was as if a tornado had blown through. Then everything came back to him. He had seen Cana in the library and then she had left. His ghost sense had gone off and he had went outside in his ghost form. He had found what he assumed was the newspaper that Cana had taken and then he had started attacking Midnight and Misery. He had followed them into the house where he attacked Calhoun and Marcellus. They had knocked him down and then Despair had hit him. The ghosts had started to leave and he was going to follow them but then Midnight fired a red blast at him and he was knocked out.

Danny got up from the ground and then went intangible. He exited the house by going through the wall because he did not want to be seen under such suspicious circumstances. He flew the rest of the way home, invisible, and then he went intangible to enter his room. Once inside he pulled out the newspaper. The headline read **Ghosthunters Mysteriously Die**. He then proceeded to read the article.

**Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, well-known ghosthunters, mysteriously died last night in their home. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs had been working on a special device that they were planning on using to defeat the Wisconsin Ghost. The device was said to be able to control any ghost or ghost hybrid, as they believed the Wisconsin Ghost was. They said that if he were a ghost hybrid it would explain his appearance in the human world with out a ghost portal but they could not confirm if he really is a ghost hybrid. After much research the two scientists had finally come up with a prototype but due to their death the project has been discontinued. There seems to be no cause of the death and no evidence to show what actually killed them. The only survivor was their three year old daughter, Cana Jacobs. For the time being she has been placed in the care of an orphanage and police have yet to question her about what happened…**

Danny looked from the article to the picture of the family. The little girl looked like Cana and the story sounded similar to the one Cana had told them a month ago about her parents' death. Still, he could not be sure. He had not known that Cana's parents were ghosthunters or that they knew about ghost hybrids. The technology they had been working on seemed strange. He decided that he would ask his mother about it.

Danny left his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He was in luck. His mother was the only one in the kitchen. He walked in and placed the newspaper down on the table. Hearing him enter, his mother turned around.

"Good morning Danny!" she said in greeting.

"Morning mom!" he replied. "Do you mind quickly looking at this article?"

"Not at all!" Maddie walked over and read the article.

"I think it sounds similar to the story Cana told us about how her parents died. What do you think?" Danny asked.

"Jack and I actually used to know the Jacobs. I'm surprised I didn't recognize this when Cana told me how her parents died. I really should have known!"

"So you think those were her parents?" Danny asked.

"Most definitely," Maddie replied. "They lived here in Amity Park but they were working on some inventions to help the people who were being attacked by the Wis...I mean Plasmius. Jack and I once helped them on one of their inventions but we were more focused on ghost research at the time, not how to fight them."

"Do you have any clue what project the article mentions?" Danny asked.

"I don't really know. It's been awhile. I believe they were trying to control a ghost with the use of some type of mind control device but other than that I don't really remember. At the time their idea was really far fetched and I don't know if they ever got it to work," Maddie told Danny.

Danny thanked his mom and then went up to his room. '_A device that can control ghosts…Could they have possibly gotten it to work? Is that why Vlad killed her parents? So that they wouldn't be able to control him? It just all seems so strange…_'

* * *

Cana opened her eyes. She was in her room. But how had she gotten there? She clearly remembered being in the library and looking at an article. She also remembered running out of the library with the article to avoid Danny's questions. After that she couldn't remember anything.

She reached for where she had thought that she had put the article but it wasn't there. '_Where is it? I know I had it! But what happened? It's like I blacked out. But how did I end up back here? Was I doing some variation of sleep walking?_' No matter what she came up with it just didn't make any sense.

"Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe after I got dressed I feel asleep on my feet and dreamed the whole thing," she said trying to reassure herself. "But I know that it wasn't a dream. It was so real and I know that I was awake."

Cana sat down heavily in a chair while she became lost in her thoughts. Something real strange was going on and she really wanted to know what.

* * *

Danny sat in his room but now Sam and Tucker were there. Valerie, Paulina, and Dash were not able to come. Danny had just shown them the article and was waiting for a reaction.

"This sounds exactly like what Cana told us about her family!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's because that was her family," Danny told them.

"They were ghosthunters?" Tucker asked.

"Apparently so. And they were working on a pretty important project. They were creating something that could control a ghost by using mind control," Danny said.

"Mind control!" Sam exclaimed. "Maybe that's why Vlad killed her parents."

Jazz walked in the room when she heard this. She looked over the article and then gasped. "I think Vlad may have taken that device when he killed her parents!" she exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"When we were fighting the generals last month I was fighting the girl. I had hit her over and over again and right before she disappeared her eyes went from red to green but then back to red. It may mean nothing but I think she may have been being controlled," Jazz explained.

"Just like when Danny was being controlled by Freakshow!" Sam exclaimed.

"There's only one way to find out!" Danny said. "We have to wait until they attack again."

* * *

**Mina:** There we go. Yet another chapter finished. Unlike my other story I do not have a clue how long this one will be. It's already looking like it may be shorter than the other one. Yet again, I have been known to add new things as I go along. Anyway, I would like to thank english chick, Missmeliss4251, Nari-chan SND, xheartkreuzx, and C. E. Hobbit for reading a reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who read this but for whatever reason has not reviewed. Please leave lots of reviews and I will try to update soon! 


	7. Revealing Incident

**Mina:** Wow! It's been a while since I updated. I'm so sorry for the wait! I had a lot of work to do. But now it's time to continue the story. I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

Danny stared at the piece of paper in front of him. He had been doing this for five minutes and still he could find no explanation for what the paper said. It was an invitation from Vlad to visit him in his mansion. He was inviting all of the Fentons.

"Strange," Danny said to himself. "Why would he want to invite us over?"

Maddie walked into the room and took the paper from Danny. As soon as she read what it said she scowled.

"After he tries to destroy us, he wants to invite us over to his mansion as if nothing ever happened!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Pretty weird," Danny responded.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in going. We may as well find out what he wants."

Maddie walked out of the room to tell Jack and Jazz to pack for the trip. Danny went up to his room and packed a few things. He had decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to find out what Vlad was up to.

An hour later the RV was packed and Jack was behind the wheel. Maddie was sitting in the front seat next to him while Danny was in the back seat by himself. Jazz had decided not to go due to a huge project that she was working on. Jack put the key into the ignition and they started on their way to Vlad's mansion.

Hours later they arrived at the huge mansion. Vlad was standing outside waiting to greet them. The three Fentons got out of the car and unloaded it. They then walked up to Vlad.

"Hello!" Vlad said cheerfully. "Please come in."

The Fentons followed him in. The mansion had not changed much since they were last there. A maid walked up to them and led them to where they were staying. Danny had the luck to get the same room he had had the last time. Unlike last time though he was not sick and he would get a chance to look around.

Danny left his stuff on his bed and then left the room. He turned left and wandered down the hall. He found a theater, a game room, a bowling alley, and a pool room. Then, at the end of the hall he spotted a door that looked much different from the rest. He cracked open the door to discover rows and rows of beakers and various inventions all over the place. This was obviously Vlad's personal lab.

Danny took a step into the room so that he could look around. At the far end of the room was a ghost portal similar to the one in his parents' lab. The various papers all about the lab showed that Vlad was hard at work on something. Still, none of the inventions lying around the room looked like mind control devises. He then noticed a console on the wall. He started to walk toward it to find out what it did.

"What do you think you're doing?" a very familiar female voice asked him.

Danny turned around only to come face to face with Midnight. "I'm going ghost!" he yelled and then two rings appeared around his waist. One went up and the other down. His black hair, blue eyes, red and white shirt, and blue jeans became white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with a white DP on the chest.

"That's not going to do you any good! There's no point in fighting me. The real battle isn't here…it's at a place that you call Fentonworks or home!" She then smiled and laughed evilly.

"Jazz!" Danny said but he knew there was no way to get to her and no way to warn her.

"Come on! Let's fight!"

* * *

Jazz was in her parents' lab doing her homework. She had a big biology assignment and she needed their microscope. She had one eye closed and the other peering into the lens of the microscope. The fascinating lives of amoebas was what she was observing. The amoeba was slowing moving one way and then the other and then it would engulf another microorganism.

"Fascinating!" Jazz said sarcastically. "Mom, Dad, and Danny are at Vlad's while I'm sitting here watching boring amoebas."

She sighed and peered back into the microscope. The amoeba was still slowly moving around and now a microorganism near it was undergoing mitosis. So far it was in prophase and she could make out the nucleus and the chromosomes in it.

A noise behind her caused her to jump and take her eye away from the microscope. Slowly she turned around, afraid of what she might find. When she had turned around she saw Lilka overturning some boxes. She looked like she was searching for something. Luckily for Jazz Lilka had not seen her and was not looking her way. She slowly got up and quietly snuck over to where some of the ghost weapons were kept. Jazz picked up the pole she had used during the ghost invasion a month ago. As she head back towards Lilka, her foot came in contact with her dad's Jack-o-Nine Tails. Hearing the noise Lilka spun around.

"You!" she exclaimed while glaring at Jazz.

"What are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"I'm looking for something and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't get in my way!"

Jazz swung the pole at Lilka and it connected with her head. Lilka rubbed her head and then fired a green blast from her hand at Jazz. Jazz leapt out of the way and then once more swung the pole at Lilka. Lilka ducked and punched Jazz. Jazz flew through the air and hit the wall. Although a bit stunned Jazz managed to get back on her feet and wildly swing the pole at Lilka. This time the pole connected hard with Lilka's head. Lilka flew through the air and hit the wall with a loud thud.

Jazz cautiously approached Lilka. The ghost girl had not moved at all since she had been hit. Jazz was nearly to where Lilka was lying when Lilka let out a small groan. She rubbed her head and then looked up at Jazz. Jazz looked down at Lilka and blue eyes met glowing green eyes.

"Agh. What am I doing here?" Lilka asked in a confused and much kinder sounding voice.

"You were just attacking me a minute ago," Jazz responded. She still held her pole in between them.

"I was? Well I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't you remember?" Jazz asked curiously.

Lilka shook her head. "I don't remember attacking you, at least not willingly."

"Did Vlad send you?"

"Yes," Lilka said and her expression changed to a very distant and thoughtful one. Suddenly she clutched her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked alarmed.

"He's…overpowering…me."

"How?"

"Mind…control," Lilka managed to gasp out and then her eyes changed back to red and she fired a green blast at Jazz.

Jazz was taken off guard and she flew into the opposite wall. She slipped down to the floor and slumped there for a few minutes. Lilka had gone back to trashing the lab in order to find something.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want and things will be a whole lot easier," Jazz said.

"The plans…are they here?" Lilka asked nastily.

"There are no plans here. My parents don't have any of their old plans…my dad trashed them. If that's all you're looking for you won't find them here."

Lilka glared at Jazz suspiciously and then turned away as if deciding that she could trust the red headed teen. She flew toward the wall and went intangible. Then she was gone, leaving a shaking Jazz all alone in the lab.

* * *

Danny slammed into the wall for about the millionth time. Midnight was beating him. Her red blasts were really strong. She was also so quick that she could dodge every one of his green blasts. Danny got up and made another attempt to attack. He threw a green blast and then when Midnight was dodging that he swung his leg up and kicked her hard in the ribs. Taken by surprise, Midnight flew back a bit from the impact, but managed to stop the backward motion before she could connect with the wall.

"It's no use Danny, I'm much stronger than you. You might as well give up!" Midnight sneered.

"I'll never give up!" Danny shouted and then fired a barrage of green blasts at Midnight.

Midnight began to dodge them and then Danny flew toward her and rammed her with his fists. Midnight flew backward and hit the wall. From that position she glared at Danny and then fired red blasts at him. Danny dodged these which caused Midnight to growl in frustration. Midnight was about to fire another blast when Lilka flew into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Midnight asked rudely.

"They weren't there," she simply said and then flew off into another part of the mansion.

"This isn't over yet Phantom!" Midnight spat at Danny and then flew out of the room.

Danny stood in the middle of the lab wondering what had just happened. The ghosts were clearly looking for something but he wasn't quite sure what it could be. He turned back into his human form and then exited the lab. He headed back to his room and decided to figure things out in the morning.

* * *

**Mina:** That's it for now! I would like to thank Nari-chan SND, xheartkreuzx, Missmeliss4251, and C.E. Hobbit for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would like to also thank those of you who have read this but for whatever reason have not reviewed. Keep in mind that I accept any type of review and would love to hear what people think of this story. Please leave lots of reviews! 


	8. Captured

**Mina:** Wow! Sorry for the long time in between updates. I've been very busy with school work. Anyway, at least I'm updating now. I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

When Danny woke up in the morning he immediately went looking for his mother. He found her in Vlad's living room all by herself.

"I really think that we should head home. Vlad sent a ghost to attack our house while we were away. I don't know if he'll do it again or not," Danny told her.

"I think I'll go and find Vlad. It's probably best not to stay," she responded and then left the room.

An hour later, Jack, Maddie, and Danny were in the Fenton RV and on their way home.

* * *

Cana woke up to the sun shining across her face. Strangely she hadn't remembered getting ready for bed or getting in bed. Still, that could happen if you were really tired. She slowly climbed out of bed and then pulled on a green shirt and her jeans. Putting on her sneakers, she left the house and headed for the library.

She entered the library and headed to where she remembered the newspaper section was. She wanted to see if there were any more interesting articles. She remembered that she had started toward the back of the chronological order for whatever reason. She went back to where she thought that she had started and began looking once more. However, she had not started there and where she was looking at that moment was farther back in time.

After awhile she pulled out a newspaper with the same family mentioned. The headline read **Wisconsin Government Seeks the Aid of the Jacobs Family to Fight the Wisconsin Ghost**.

"After being plagued by ghost attacks from the Wisconsin Ghost for a few months the Wisconsin government decided that they had had enough. They now turn to the Jacobs family for help against their ghost problem. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs are well-known ghost hunters. They will now begin creating a weapon that will be able to stop this ghost and make sure that he never plagues Wisconsin or any other state again…" Cana read the article aloud. "Arg! Who the heck is this Wisconsin ghost!" she said in frustration.

She put the newspaper back and went over to one of the libraries' computers. She opened up Internet Explorer and then went to Google. Once there she typed in the Wisconsin Ghost and clicked enter. She got many hits and she decided to start at the top. She clicked on the first one and it took her to a page where it showed a picture of this ghost and gave a little description of what he had done. The page was around ten years old and the last thing on the list was the death of Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs.

Cana quit out of the web page and then moved on to the next one. This one was more recent and showed his involvement in the Pariah Dark incident in Amity Park. Still, it did not tell her much about who he was and where he came from.

"There's got to be something else!" Cana exclaimed in frustration.

She quit out of the page and then clicked on the next link. This one was from a month ago. She began to read what it said but before she got past the first few words she felt a searing pain in her head and then everything went black.

* * *

Danny had just walked into the house when his ghost sense went off. However, he didn't immediately go ghost. Instead he found Jazz first to make sure that she was okay. She was once more down in the lab, looking at amoebas under the microscope.

"Hey Jazz," Danny said. "I had a run in with Midnight at Vlad's house and she made it sound like a ghost was sent here, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jazz said, looking up from the microscope. "They sent Lilka and guess what?"

"I have a feeling that I won't be able to guess, so just tell me."

"I hit her over the head a bunch of times with one of those poles and then her eyes were green and she sounded a lot nicer. I managed to find out that Vlad was using mind control on her before he regained control," she explained.

"So we were right!" Danny exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe he's using mind control on Cana as well!"

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off again.

"I better go check that out!" Danny said.

Two rings appeared around his waist, one going up and the other down. Black hair, blue eyes, and a red and white shirt and jeans became white hair, green eyes, and a black and white suit with a white DP on the chest. He then went intangible and flew through the wall, leaving Jazz behind to deal with amoebas and their boring lives.

He searched the city looking for the ghost. He finally found the ghosts that had caused his ghost sense to go off. In the park, floating and waiting for him were Midnight, Misery, and Despair.

"Not you guys again!" Danny said in annoyance.

The three ghosts just smiled evilly and Misery made fireballs appear in her hands. Despair and Midnight's hands glowed red and then all three of them attacked Danny at once. Danny was hit with the blasts and he flew back a little ways. Danny's hands glowed green and he fired three shots at the three ghosts. Midnight, Misery, and Despair dodged them.

"Is that the best you can do?" Midnight taunted and then fired a red blast at Danny.

Danny dodged the blast and his eyes glowed even brighter with his anger. He fired a huge green blast at the three ghosts and they were all hit causing them to fly back into different trees. Misery made more fire appear in her hands and then fired a barrage of fireballs at Danny. Danny tried to dodge them but he wasn't quick enough. One of the fireballs landed on his arm and scorched the fabric. Danny grasped it in pain but recovered in time to dodge a red blast from Midnight and then another one from Despair. He fired a green blast at Midnight and she blocked it with a red shield. She retaliated with a barrage of red blasts and Danny barely dodged all of them.

"We don't have time for this!" Midnight yelled at the other two ghosts.

"Don't worry…I'll make this much easier," Misery replied.

Misery's hands glowed red with specks of black. She moved toward Danny. Despair's eyes glowed black and Danny suddenly felt as if he couldn't move. He stared into Despair's black eyes and Misery began to approach him. Her hands were still glowing and she touched his shoulders. Despair's eyes stopped glowing black and Danny could move again. However, the instant Misery's hands touched him he felt his will to fight drain out of him. Misery's hands stopped glowing and Danny slumped forward into her arms.

"He won't put up a fight now," Misery told Midnight with an evil grin.

The three ghosts picked up Danny, who was still conscious but no longer had the will to fight, and flew away with him.

* * *

**Mina:** There we go. It's not overly long but I didn't want too much to happen in one chapter. I would like to thank xheartkreuzx, Nari-chan SND, C.E. Hobbit, Missmeliss4251, english chick, and dramaqueen07 for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who has read this but for whatever reason not reviewed. Please leave lots of reviews! 


	9. Lilka's Story

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom!

_Italics_ are flashbacks unless they have '' around them and then they are thoughts.

* * *

Jazz was still staring into the microscope. The amoeba had been doing nothing overly interesting. So far she had caught the amoeba undergoing mitosis. She had seen it in prophase and could see the chromatin condensing into chromosomes. Then it had moved slowly to metaphase where she could see the sister chromatid lined up on the metaphase plate with the centromeres on opposite ends of the nucleus and the spindle fibers extending from it and connecting to the sister cromatid at their kinetochores. Then it had moved on to anaphase where the kinetochore spindle fibers pulled the sister chromatids apart. Currently it was undergoing telophase and she could see the cleavage furrow forming.

Jazz's attention wandered from the boring amoeba and mitosis to what Danny was doing. He had been gone an awfully long time. Normally ghost fights didn't last this long and she was getting worried. '_He probably just decided to go and hang out with his friends after he beat the ghosts._' Jazz thought to herself. Her attention wandered back to the amoeba and she realized that it had not changed since the last time she had looked at it, at least there were no visible changes.

"This is the most ridiculous thing we have ever done for biology!" Jazz exclaimed in frustration.

She heard the stairs creak behind her and her mother came into the lab. "What's so ridiculous?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"Our biology teacher is making us observe an amoeba and write down our observations. This amoeba is so boring!" Jazz ranted.

As soon as the sentence left Jazz's mouth Lilka flew through the lab wall and immediately started knocking over inventions and boxes. Jazz and Maddie watched on startled.

"Now what are you looking for?" Jazz asked.

"You lied! That's what I was told! You lied!" was the only response Lilka would give.

With unspoken consent Jazz and Maddie headed towards some of the weapons. They eached picked up the green poles and then started to sneak up on Lilka. When they were close enough they repeatedly whacked her with them. Lilka was taken by surprise and forgot to go intangible to avoid the blows. Finally, she slumped down to the floor. Jazz and Maddie stayed above her holding their poles, ready to use them at any moment.

Lilka opened her eyes and revealed that they were once more green. She rubbed her head and looked around.

"It happened again. Didn't it?" she said. Jazz and Maddie just nodded. "I need you to take a look in my head…see if you can disrupt the mind control device."

Maddie walked over to a table and picked up some tools. Once of them was an interesting looking X-ray device. She used this to look inside Lilka's head. Embedded in her brain was a small chip with a red light that was currently on.

"How do I get it out?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not sure. If you could find a way to go intangible and reach in and grab it…" she said and then stopped. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you can't go intangible."

"Danny can!" Jazz said. "We could wait for him to come back."

Lilka got a sad look on her face. "He won't be coming back any time soon and we don't have much time," she told them.

At this moment Maddie looked up from the X-ray device. "I think I found a way that I could disable it. Later we can figure out how to get it out," she said.

"Do what you must," Lilka told her.

Maddie directed a small electrical shock to the mind control device and successfully disabled it.

"Thank you," Lilka said.

"So how did Vlad put that in your head?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Well…he tricked me," Lilka said and tears came to her eyes. "He was my brother."

_It was Halloween and a fifteen year old girl, Lilka Masters, was standing by the door waiting to give out candy. She was actually dressed up for Halloween that year because her three year old brother Vlad Masters had asked her to. She hadn't wanted to disappoint her brother so she had dressed up as if she were in the army. She wore green and brown camouflaged pants and shirt as well as combat boots and a brown bandana over her black hair. She had put green streaks in her black hair although they didn't show up too well. She also had black lines of paint under her eyes, on her cheeks. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail._

_Her little brother was dressed as a vampire this year and he came into the entry hall. The doorbell rang and Lilka answered the door. A bunch of little kids dressed in various costumes were at the door. She picked up the basket of candy and let them take some. Then she closed the door and placed the basket back on the table._

_"Can I go twick o tweating?" Vlad asked her._

_"Sure. I'll just tell mom and dad that I'm taking you and that they need to hand out the candy," she replied with a kind smile._

_"Yay!" Vlad yelled and jumped up and down._

_After she had told her parents where she and Vlad were going she opened the door and they stepped outside. She turned to close the door and she temporarily stopped paying attention to what Vlad was doing. Vlad happened to be running toward the house across the street so that he could get some candy. When she turned around she saw that he was heading right for the street._

_When Vlad got to the street he didn't stop to look both ways. Lilka ran toward him as fast as she could. She could hear the sound of a car flying down the street. They were going way over the speed limit and would not be able to stop in time. Without thinking she sprinted with all of her strength and pushed Vlad off of the street. At that same moment she heard the sound of brakes being frantically put on followed by a searing pain in her side. Then everything was black._

"When I woke up in the ghost zone I was like this. The color of my hair and the streaks in it had been changed along with the color of my eyes, which used to be blue, and the color of my bandana. I watched Vlad grow up and I saw the lab accident that gave him ghost powers. I didn't watch him for awhile and when he showed up in the ghost zone I was so happy to see him that I followed him to his lab and then he turned on me and put the mind control device in my head," Lilka finished her story with even more tears in her eyes. "Sometimes I think that if I had just told him that we would go later or if I had just not turned around to close the door that I would still be alive and would have been able to stop him from doing these evil things…"

"I'm so sorry," Jazz said and she put a comforting hand on Lilka's shoulder. "Can you tell us anything about Cana?"

"Your friend is being controlled as well. However, it's…different than the type of mind control he is using on me. She is only controlled when she is in ghost mode and he can make her go ghost. When she's a human she can control herself but he made the device suppress her memories and replace them with false memories," Lilka told her two listerners. "However, there is a flaw in the mind control technology. As you can see I was able to overcome it and it can be disrupted by many blows. In Cana's case some real memories may leak through. The device is not perfected and it is easy to overcome but…"

"Vlad is searching for the final plans that the Jacobs' made to perfect it," Jazz finished.

"Yes. That is why he keeps sending us out. That is what we are looking for."

"Then why are you here?" Maddie asked.

"Vlad thought that maybe the plans were here…that maybe they had given them to you to look over."

"How do you know this if you can't remember what you do under mind control?" Jazz questioned.

"After the first time you beat me the device had been damaged. Frequently it would cease functioning and I was able to overhear things and figure things out."

"I think I can change its programming so that it will pick up the signal that Vlad is sending it and you will be able to know what he wants you to do but you will be able to control your actions instead of having it control your actions," Maddie said.

"Go ahead," Lilka told her.

Using the X-ray machine and some other tools that she attached to it, Maddie was able to reprogram the device. Jazz then handed Lilka some red contacts and Lilka put them in her eyes. She then flew off to find out what Vlad's other plans were and to then report back to Jazz and Maddie. Jazz and Maddie were left in the lab, waiting for Danny to return. Jazz desperately thought to herself, '_Danny! Where are you?_'

* * *

**Mina:** That's all for now. I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, Nari-chan SND, C.E. Hobbit, xheartkreuzx, and english chick for reading and reviewing for the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who has read this but for whatever reason has not reviewed. Please leave lots of reviews! 


	10. The Truth Revealed

**Mina:** I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

Lilka entered Vlad's lab. She tried to put on her best mind controlled face as she approached him. Glancing around the lab she noticed that there was a black haired teenager strapped to one of the lab tables. He was wearing a white and red shirt and blue jeans and was unconscious at the moment. Lilka could only assume that this was Danny Fenton. She could actually never remember seeing him, but she could remember being sent after him a few times.

"Did you find anything?" Vlad suddenly asked her.

"They weren't there. I searched the whole entire house and there was no sign of the plans anywhere," she responded, trying to imitate the nasty voice she used when she was under mind control.

"Darn it!" Vlad yelled. "I don't know where else to search! I tried their old lab, their old house, and now the Fenton's house! Where else is there to search?"

"I wouldn't know," Lilka said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Vlad said. "Now, please leave. I have something to attend to."

Lilka nodded her head and exited the room. She turned around and saw that Vlad was advancing toward Danny. She knew she should do something but she also knew that she was no match for Vlad. She reluctantly turned away and went to her room that she had spent a lot of time in under mind control.

* * *

Cana stared blankly around her room. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. One minute she had been sitting in the library, about to read an online article about the Wisconsin Ghost from a month ago, and then…nothing.

"I'm losing my mind!" she exclaimed to the empty room. She punched the pillow on the couch next to her and then decided that she needed to get out of there.

She left the house and once more, having no better place to go, headed for the library. This time she was determined to find out who the Wisconsin Ghost was and to not black out. She opened the door and headed over to the newspaper article section. She picked a shelf at random and pulled out a newspaper with the headline **Billionaire Adopts Ghost Attack Survivor**.

"Billionaire Vlad Masters adopted the only survivor of the latest Wisconsin Ghost attack, Cana Jacobs…" Cana stopped and sank into the nearest chair in shock. '_He never told me that he adopted me…No! It can't be!_'

Cana threw down the article and ran over to the shelf. She went through newspaper after newspaper until she came to the more recent ones. **Wisconsin Ghost Revealed**, the headline of one paper read and she pulled it off of the shelf.

"Yesterday Cana Masters revealed in front of most of the town that the Wisconsin Ghost, also known as Plasmius, was really her adoptive father Vlad Masters…" Cana faltered and again had to sit down in the chair. However, this time she read on. "Vlad had constructed some sort of tower and then a strange bubble as well. He forced his daughter in there but allowed her to get help. When she had exhausted all of her picks she had Danny Fenton, Valerie Gray, Maddie Fenton, Dash Baxster, and Paulina Sanchez fighting with her against an onslaught of ghosts. During this fight Cana revealed herself to be a ghost hybrid just like her adoptive father. When the dome flickered out of existence an attack on the town by Vlad began. A huge ghost army under the command of three generals, later identified as ghosts named Lilka, Calhoun, and Marcellus attacked the citizens but they fought back. Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were successful in defeating the three generals which allowed the rest of the citizens, led by Jack Fenton, to finish off the army. When the dome came back into realty the people inside had managed to defeat the ghosts. However, Vlad somehow trapped both Cana Masters and Danny Fenton in it, aiming some sort of beam at them. Cana jumped in front of it and took the full force. When the dome disappeared around them Cana was unconscious but Danny was unharmed. In a final battle between the town ghost hero, Danny Phantom and Plasmius a weapon malfunctioned and a white beam hit both Plasmius and Cana. They were vaporized…"

Cana just sat staring at the article. '_But, if that was me and I was killed when the white beam hit me…how am I still here?_' Then now idea stood out clear in her mind, '_I have to make it to the Fentons' house and find out what really happened._'

Cana dropped the newspaper and sprinted out of the library. She had seen all of the Fentons' names mentioned in the paper and she had a feeling that they would have the answers. Suddenly Danny's strange behavior as well as the others when they first met her made sense. The strange looks she had received on the first day of school as well as Mr. Lancer's comment about finally rejoining them made sense as well. Everything she had thought that she knew was a lie.

_A ghost with green hair that moved like flames and who was wearing a large suit of armor with many weapons attached to it started advancing on Danny and Maddie. Danny had stopped bleeding but was still on the ground. His mother got up and whacked the ghost with a pole. The ghost fired a net at Maddie which she wasn't able to dodge and she found herself trapped. He then started heading for Danny with a sinister look on his face. The others began to stir around the dome. Valerie got up and retrieved her glider and Dash and Paulina got up while rubbing their heads. Cana saw what the ghost was about to do. She was fed up with fighting a losing battle with poles and guns. It was hard to beat these harder ghost with just those weapons. _

_As the ghost's gun charged up two rings appeared around Cana's body. One of the rings headed up and the other down. Her blond hair, blue eyes, green tank top, and blue jeans became black hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit. She then shot a green blast at the ghost which then caused his shot to miss._

_"Over here!" Cana shouted._

_The ghost turned around and saw Cana floating in the air. He had a puzzled look on his face as did everyone else inside and outside the dome aside from the people who already knew._

_"What are you?" Valerie asked in shock._

_"Like Vlad I too am a halfa," Cana admitted as everyone else's eyes went wide. "He turned me into a halfa and I figure that I should at least give us a fighting chance. Just be careful! Your weapons can hurt me now as well!"_

Cana ran through the street as the images raced through her head. She knew for certain that they were memories…memories that had somehow been blocked and replaced with false ones.

_Two rings appeared around Danny's waist, one heading up and the other down. His black hair, blue eyes, white and red shirt and blue jeans were replaced with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with a white DP on the chest. He launched off of the ground and rammed into a female ghost wearing a lot of black as well as some red. Cana stared in shock at what had hit the female ghost and then she smiled. The rest of the group just stared at where Danny Fenton had just been and then stared at Danny Phantom._

_"You too?" Maddie asked weakly._

_Danny turned around and gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm a halfa just like them," he said._

_"How?" his mother asked._

_"The lab accident," he responded._

Cana was still running. Her now hurt and she felt like she was fighting something that threatened to take over her mind. The large Fentonworks sign was in front of her now. She charged up the street, up the steps, and banged on the door. The pain in her head intensified but she tried to fight it.

The door opened to reveal Maddie Fenton. "Oh! Hello Cana. Danny's not here right now…" Something about Cana's expression caught Maddie's attention and she could tell that something was wrong. "…but you can come in anyway."

"Thanks," Cana quickly said and she entered the house.

Maddie led Cana down into the lab. Jazz was still down there working with amoebas. As they entered the room though Jazz looked up and quickly put aside her work.

"Cana!" Jazz said surprised. Then she noticed the look of pain on the other teenager's face. "What's wrong?"

"I…I was just at the library and…and I found an article that said that I was adopted by Vlad, that he wasn't my real father and…and then I found an article from one month ago…" Maddie and Jazz exchanged glances when Cana said this but let her continue. "The article talked about an attack on the town…that I was half ghost and…and that I died. I need to know if that's true," Cana finished.

Jazz looked at her hands and then finally at Cana. "Yes. All of that really happened," she told Cana in the nicest voice she could.

"But then how am I here? And why can't I remember any of it?"

At this point Maddie spoke, "I believe the white beam that hit you just teleported you and as to you not remembering anything…"

Jazz took over explaining, "Vlad used mind control. He selectively blocked your memories and put in fake memories. He also can control you when you are in ghost form."

"Then whenever I blacked out and couldn't remember things was when I was being mind controlled?" Cana asked, relieved in a way that she wasn't losing her mind.

"I suppose so," Jazz responded. "Apparently there is a flaw in the mind control device and without the finalized plans that your parents made some of your memories could seep through."

"That's already happened. I had dreams about my family and that's why I was in the library. Then, on the way here I remembered things from that battle…I saw Danny become Danny Phantom," Cana told them.

"That's true as well. He is half ghost…but don't go telling everyone. Only a few people know," Jazz said.

A new wave of fierce pain swept through Cana's head. She reached up to hold it and at the same time fought the now explainable sensation of someone trying to control her. Both Jazz and Maddie reached toward her but then Maddie decided to find the X-ray device she had used to disrupt Lilka's mind control device. Maddie grabbed the device and quickly hurried back to Cana. She did the same procedure that she had done on Lilka and suddenly the mind control device shut down. No sooner had this occurred when a red blast knocked the device out of Maddie's hand and destroyed it. Cana, Jazz, and Maddie all looked up into a very familiar face. Danny Phantom was glaring back at them through piercing red eyes.

* * *

**Mina**: I think I'll end this chapter here. I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, xheartkreuzx, Nari-chan SND, and C.E Hobbit for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else who has read this but for whatever reason has not reviewed. Please leave lots of reviews! 


	11. The Plans

**Mina:** Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been extremely busy. And I just realized that I made a very strange mistake in this story. When I first introduced Cana's mind controlled ghost form in this story I called her Moonlight. The next time she appeared I called her Midnight and from that moment on I called her Midnight. So, I realize that this was a big mistake so I am going to explain it like this; Cana had been thinking about naming her ghost half Moonlight and that is what the other ghosts call her at first but since she is being mind controlled and Moonlight doesn't sound evil enough she changed it to Midnight. Alright! Good! I'm glad I cleared that up. I do not own Danny Phantom!

* * *

Cana, Jazz, and Maddie stared up in fear and horror at Danny Phantom who now had glowing red eyes in place of his usual glowing green eyes. He was grinning evilly down at them. It only took a second for realization to sink in that Danny was under mind control and that the only device that could have stopped this was now lying destroyed on the ground a few feet away.

Danny fired another red blast at them and they all dived out of the way. He continued to fire red blasts and the three of them managed to dodge them and make it up the stairs and into the kitchen. Danny, however, just phased through the floor and continued the attack.

"Follow me!" Cana yelled at the other two as she ran out the door.

Outside two rings appeared around her waist, one going up and the other down. Her blond hair, blue eyes, and her green tank top and blue jeans became black hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit.

"I know where we can go to find those plans," she told Maddie and Jazz.

"Good. Just lead the way Cana!" Jazz told her.

"Call me Moonlight in this form," Cana told them. "I was thinking about making that my ghost name before the incident and I believe that's what the other ghosts called me at first but it was then switched to Midnight. Am I correct?"

"Yes!" Jazz told her. "But how did you know that if you were under mind control?"

"All of my memories from that time, regardless of what form I was in, somehow are with me even though the device was shut down," Moonlight replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by another red blast fired by Danny. Moonlight picked up Jazz and Maddie and started flying away as fast as she could. Danny was left far behind as she flew faster and faster through Amity Park. Finally they came to a stop in front of an orphanage. Moonlight made them intangible and phased through the wall and into a bedroom where it looked like many of the orphans slept.

"I remember seeing the plans the night my parents were killed. They were lying on a table and I grabbed them before Plasmius noticed me. When I came to the orphanage I hid them in a secret place. I don't know what made me do it because I was only three but I guess I just felt like the plans were what the ghost was after and the reason that my parents were dead," Moonlight told them as she searched the room.

Moonlight finally reached a place in the wall where the initials CJ were carved in the wall in childish handwriting. This area looked like it could open but instead she just turned her arm intangible and reached into the wall. When she pulled it back out she was holding a pile of papers.

"I believe that these papers state the flaws in the old device and the changes they were planning to make. If we just read through them we could find out a weakness that would enable us to free Danny from mind control. Or if that fails I could try and get close enough to phase my hand into his head and pull the device out. However, I doubt that I would be able to get close enough or for long enough so we'll have to rely on the plans," Moonlight said.

Moonlight then made her hand intangible and reached into her head. When her hand came back out she was holding a small device that they now knew was the mind control device. Moonlight then handed the papers to Maddie and then picked up Maddie and Jazz, phased them all through the wall, and then flew away to her apartment. Once they reached the apartment she phased them all into it and then changed back into Cana. The three of them then began to read the plans, searching for any flaw that they could use to their advantage.

* * *

Outside of Amity Park another ghost army was being mobilized. Calhoun and Marcellus were once more leader of factions of the army. Misery and Despair also were leaders of factions of the army. Danny was second in command to Plasmius and he was in control of the whole entire army as well as the leaders of the factions. Plasmius was in control of everything. However, Vlad had figured out that Lilka was no longer under his control and had made her stay behind. He did not yet know that it was Lilka who had told the Fentons about Cana's mind control. All that he did know was that Cana was no longer under his control and that she had finally remembered everything and would be fighting for Amity Park.

"Everything is ready Plasmius," Danny told him with an evil grin on his face. His voice was also a lot harsher.

"Good. In a few hours Amity Park will be ours and from there we will take over the world!" Plasmius said gleefully.

"And what about the girl?" Danny asked, referring to Cana.

"She will be no match for all of us. She's just a minor threat," Plasmius responded. "When she enters the battle I want you to fight her."

"Yes sir," Danny responded.

They both turned back to face Amity Park. The sun was setting on the town and they could see the many lights that indicated the huge amount of people living there. Little did those people know that very shortly their town was going to be attacked by a ghost army larger than the one of before and that one of the only people that could fight was now on the side of the ghost army and the other was in an apartment trying to figure out how to disable the mind control device that was causing so much devastation.

"And now, it is time to attack!"

* * *

**Mina:** Sorry about that ending. I just didn't want to make this chapter overly long and I was trying to find a way to end it and still make it 1000 words long. So I just had to put in the paragraph about unsuspecting Amity Park and then the corny ending because I needed six more words to make it to 1000. Anyway, I would like to thank Missmeliss4251, Nari-chan SND, C.E. Hobbit, and english chick for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank anyone else that read this but for whatever reason did not review. Please read and review and I will try harder to update soon! 


	12. Victory At Last! or is it?

**Mina:** Sorry for the extremely long wait, I was really busy and then I lost inspiration but I finally found the time to write this ending. I apologize in advance for how bad it may seem (although you can judge for yourselves). I do not own Danny Phantom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilka was flying as fast as she could toward Amity Park. Her brother had left her behind when he went off to start his invasion but he had forgotten to turn on the devices that would make the walls solid even for a ghost. She knew that she had to warn the Fentons about the impending invasion and that she had very little time.

Lilka flew down toward the Fenton's house and phased through the walls. She searched the whole house but found no one. She floated in the basement, puzzled for a moment. Then something on the floor caught her eyes. The device that Maddie had used on her to disable the mind control device was lying broken on the floor, the table near it was broken, and there were scorch marks on the floor. Lilka assumed that they had fled and she quickly left the Fenton house.

Running through all the places that she knew in Amity Park she decided to check the apartment that Cana was supposed to be staying in. With any luck the Fentons had disabled her mind control device and she was now fighting on their side. She phased through the walls and found Maddie, Jazz, and Cana sitting in the living room area studying a pile of papers.

"There's going to be an invasion!" Lilka exclaimed just as she became visible.

The three girls jumped in surprise at the sudden noise and appearance of the ghost.

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked confused.

"My brother gathered an army and is even now outside of the town, ready to start an invasion. Your friend, Danny, is with him," Lilka said in a rush.

"Oh no! We have less time than I thought!" Cana exclaimed. "I'll keep searching the plans, you two alert the townspeople and start preparing a force to stand against them. Lilka, you stay with me and help with looking over these plans for a weakness in the mind control device."

The group quickly split up and did what they were supposed to do. Maddie and Jazz found Jack and told him what was going on. From there the three of them split up and warned the town. Jazz found Tucker and Sam and told them what had happened. They went and found Valerie and told her to get all of her ghost hunting equipment. In no time the whole town was assembled in the park where weapons were passed out and a quick training session was given.

In the distance the townspeople could see approaching forms, thousands of them. This was the ghost army that they would have to face and to their horror it was much larger than the one from last time. Every person stood their ground and waited for the fighting to begin.

The ghost army was upon them quicker than they had thought and each person was already fighting a ton of ghosts. Valerie was flying above the battle and blasting a large amount of ghosts at a time but like last time they just kept coming back.

"They just keep coming back!" Valerie shouted down to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

"We need to go for the generals like last time!" Jazz shouted back up.

The four of them split up and went after each of the four generals. Sam was taking on Marcellus, Tucker was fighting Calhoun, Jazz was fighting Misery, and Valerie was taking on Despair. Sam was easily able to take out Marcellus like last time and Tucker quickly defeated Calhoun. Now the citizens were actually able to destroy some of the ghosts permanently. Valerie and Jazz were still locked in combat with Despair and Misery.

While this went on Plasmius and Danny surveyed the battle. They were puzzled as to Cana's lack of appearance but, although two of their generals had been defeated, they were pleased with the results.

Valerie shot some blasts from her bazooka at Despair who easily dodged them. However, while he was dodging these blasts he didn't notice Tucker coming up behind him with a pole. Tucker repeatedly whacked Despair with the pole and, when he turned around to retaliate, Valerie pulled out a thermos and sucked him in. This left only Misery, who Jazz was fighting. She was using her same pole and Misery was dodging all of her attacks. Sam used Tucker's technique and snuck up behind Misery and then whacked her with her pole. Misery whipped around and gave Jazz enough time to get out her Fenton Thermos and suck her in. Now all the generals were defeated and the ghost army was greatly decreasing in size.

This angered Plasmius who then turned to Danny, about to assign him control of the army so that the troops would stop disappearing, but then he saw Cana in the distance and stopped mid sentence.

"There she is! Go get her!" he commanded.

"With pleasure!" Danny said with an evil grin and his eyes glowed a brighter red.

Cana was in her ghost form and she began to send green blasts at Danny who dodged them and returned her fire with some red blasts of his own. Moonlight was able to dodge these blasts quite easily and she sent another barrage of green blasts toward Danny who dodged those.

While this was going on Lilka came up to Plasmius. Her hands were glowing green and there was an intensity about her green eyes that showed how angry and determined she was. Without warning she threw a green blast at her brother. Plasmius was caught off guard and was thrown backward.

"I should have done that a long time ago, _brother_!" and when Lilka said brother she spat the word out.

She repeatedly fired green blasts at him and surprisingly she was stronger than Plasmius had thought. He was almost powerless to defend himself.

"Now Lilka…is that really necessary? You wouldn't want to hurt your little brother, would you?" Plasmius asked.

"You're no brother of mine!" Lilka screamed and then she fired a huge green blast at Plasmius. The blast hit him dead on and he slipped out of consciousness and returned to his human form as Vlad. Lilka was breathing heavily as she angrily glared at Vlad.

Meanwhile, Moonlight was busy fighting Danny. She quickly thought up a new strategy based on what she had read in her parents' notes and on what Lilka had told her about the mind control device. Therefore, she started sending wave after wave of green blasts at Danny. At first he was able to dodge them but after a while he became too slow and they started hitting him one after the other. After a period of time he was powerless and she sent each of her green blasts at his head. Finally he became unconscious and returned to his human form. Moonlight went over to Danny and, turning her hand intangible, reached into his head and removed the mind control device. She stared at it and then crushed it with her hand, scattering the broken parts on the wind.

All around her were the remains of a huge battle. Some people from the town had gotten hurt but most were fine and currently they were beating the last of the ghost troops. Looking around she saw Vlad's unconscious form with Lilka standing over it. Moonlight turned back into Cana and walked over. The battle was won and now all they had to do was make sure it would never happen again.

"What are we going to do with him?" Cana asked Lilka.

"I do not know…I do not think it fair to destroy him…and yet I know that we cannot let him live as he is now. If only there was a simple solution, a way to make him good again. I just know my little brother is still in there…the kid who wouldn't hurt anyone, who was kind to strangers, who wouldn't do evil things…and I just don't know how to get him back," Lilka said in despair.

"Perhaps a situation like this calls for mind control. My parents intended to do this thirteen years ago and maybe now it is finally time to have their vision become reality," Cana replied.

"Yes…I believe that is best," Lilka said and then turned away.

Vlad was placed in a room that was ghost proof while the Fentons used the Jacobs' plans to build the new and improved mind control device. When it was complete, they placed it in Vlad's head and were able to change him to being good. This made Lilka extremely happy and she went off to live with Vlad in his mansion.

Amity Park slowly went back to normal, or as normal as a town with frequent ghost attacks can be. Cana kept her apartment and went back to living her life. The group of friends frequently saved Amity Park from ghosts. Things were now in a much more normal routine and at least for now Vlad was out of the way and no major problems arouse. Yet, hidden in a vault in Fentonworks there was a Fenton Thermos that contained four very angry ghosts and in the ghost zone, ghosts that would willingly let them out. Problems were still there and the group of friends knew that this peace was only a temporary pause in between another whirlwind of chaos and another battle that would be fought another time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mina:** Okay…this may have been an awful chapter…but truthfully I just had to end it so that is why it seems a little rushed. With this ending I'm not promising a sequel…I just wanted to set it up so that it is still possible for something to go wrong and that this isn't a happily ever after kind of story. Vlad can still go back to being evil since there are those who could remove the mind control device and the other ghosts can still be let out. I just needed to finish this because I didn't want to leave it unfinished. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter even though that was oh so long ago (almost eight months!) and I would like to say that this was fun to write and that I'm sorry about how long this ending was in coming. Please R&R!


End file.
